1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present invention relates to a nose pad device for glasses and more particularly, to a nose pad device for glasses preferably used to allow glasses for both the far-sighted and the near-sighted to be easily put on the bridge of the nose.
2. Description of the Related Art
To overcome inconvenience of carrying glasses for the near-sighted and glasses for the far-sighted, glasses for both the far-sighted and the near-sighted are widely used in which the upper part of the lens is used for the near-sighted and the lower part thereof is used for the far-sighted.
This kind of glasses for both the far-sighted and the near-sighted necessitates a user's visual axis to be switched from an upward direction to a downward direction or vice versa, thus causing the user to feel troublesome in using them.
A user who feels it inconvenient to switch the visual axis changes the position of nose pads along the bridge of the nose to move the lens frame of the glasses upward or downward so that the user can easily see an object through the upper part or lower part of the lens. But it is troublesome to move the front frame of the glasses upward or downward.
In order to solve the above-described problem, glasses (b) for both the far-sighted and the near-sighted provided with a nose pad device (a) as shown in FIGS. 17 and 18 have been proposed.
A long iron piece (f) vertically extending is mounted on a pad connection portion (e) connected with a box (d1) forming a front end portion (d) of an arm (c) fixed to the inner edge of a lens. An iron piece-incorporating portion (g) is positioned inside a vertically extending sliding groove (k) formed on the rear surface of a pad body (j) which contacts the bridge of the nose such that the iron piece-incorporating portion (g) is movable vertically along the sliding groove (k). The iron piece (f) is attracted to a magnet (m) provided at the upper end of the sliding groove (k) to connect the pad body (j) with the front end (d) of the arm (c) at an upper position p1 (FIG. 17). The iron piece (f) is also attracted to a magnet (n) provided at the lower end of the sliding groove (k) to connect the pad body (j) with the front end (d) of the arm (c) at a lower position p2 (FIG. 18).
FIGS. 17 and 19 show the upper position p1 at which the iron piece (f) has been attracted to the magnet (m). At the upper position p1, the position of each of the right and left lenses (q) and (q) relative to each of the right and left pad bodies (j) and (j) becomes high. Thus, as shown by an arrow of FIG. 19, a user can see an object easily through a part (r) for the far-sighted with the forward-facing visual axis.
When the iron piece (f) is attracted to the magnet (n) as shown in FIGS. 18 and 20, the pad body (j) is held at the lower position p2. At the lower position p2, the position of each of the right and left lenses (q) and (q) relative to each of the right and left pad bodies (j) and (j) becomes low. Thus, as shown by an arrow of FIG. 20, a user can see an object easily through a part (s) for the near-sighted with the forward-facing visual axis.
According to the above-described improved glasses for both the far-sighted and the near-sighted, the position of connection between the pad body (j) and the front end portion (d) of the arm (c) is switched between the upper position p1 and the lower position p2 to allow the glasses for both the far-sighted and the near-sighted to be used easily and correctly as the glasses for the far-sighted and the glasses for the near-sighted with the forward-facing visual axis. Thus, the user feels that above-described glasses for both the far-sighted and the near-sighted is more usable than the conventional glasses for both the far-sighted and the near-sighted which necessitate the visual axis to be switched from the upward direction to the downward direction or vice versa.
However, the nose pad device (a) having the above-described construction has the following problems:
1 The sliding groove (k) for sliding the iron piece-incorporating portion (g) vertically thereon is formed on the rear surface of the pad body. Thus, as shown in FIGS. 19 and 20, a groove-forming projection (t) (FIG. 17) vertically extending and having a thickness about 1.5 times as large as the thickness of the nose pad projects from the rear surface of the nose pad, thus being so conspicuous for the eyes that it causes the glasses to look unattractive. PA0 2 Further, as shown in FIG. 21, the distance between the front end (d) of the arm (c) and the front surface (u) of the nose pad is longer by the thickness of the groove-forming projection (t) than the distance between the front end (d) of the arm (c) and the front surface (u) of the conventional nose pad whose rear surface (v) is very close to the front end (d). Therefore, the above-described glasses for both the far-sighted and the near-sighted comprising nose pad device (a) has a problem that it is difficult for the user to adjust a focusing operation and thus, it is difficult to accomplish eyesight correction accurately. PA0 3 Further, the sliding groove (k) is formed integrally with the rear surface of the pad body (j). Thus, the sliding groove (k) is seen through from the front side of the pad body, thus causing the glasses to look unattractive.